


Still Here, Learning to Breathe

by kultiras, pyroblaze18 (kultiras)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: avengers_rbb, Community: trope_bingo, Fanmix, Gen, Post-Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kultiras/pseuds/kultiras, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kultiras/pseuds/pyroblaze18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Clint Barton after The Avengers. How he overcomes what happened to him while under Loki’s control, and how he learns to move past it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Here, Learning to Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> A post-Avengers Clint Barton fanmix created for the Avengers Reverse Big Bang challenge on LJ. (And also doubles for the prompt: mind control, on my trope_bingo card. 
> 
> Check out [Bluflamingo's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bluflamingo/pseuds/bluflamingo) awesome story Only Satellites, [over here!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/949208) Make sure you leave her oodles of comments and kudos!

  
[](http://s78.photobucket.com/user/pyroblaze18/media/Avengers%20RBB%202013/StillHere-kultiras-a_zps78336135.jpg.html) [](http://s78.photobucket.com/user/pyroblaze18/media/Avengers%20RBB%202013/StillHere-kultiras-b_zps7ac78eec.jpg.html)

##### 

Download the mix [over here](http://www.sendspace.com/file/68qpyw)

**Cosmic Castaway — Electrasy**  
 _But I’m not broken, in my dream I win_  
 _And I take over, ‘cause I’m no loser_

_And I want but have none,_  
 _I should beat the alien_  
 _But here I’m no one, a Cosmic Castaway_

 

**The Coldest Heart — Classic Crime**  
 _I hate to disappoint but it’s the way things went_  
 _I was blind to the things I did_  
 _And deaf to what was said_

_Whoa, I’m losing hope_  
 _There’s a hole in my heart_  
 _That’s been cut out of stone_

 

**Some Say — Sum 41**  
 _Think before you make up your mind_  
 _You don’t seem to realize_  
 _I can do this on my own_  
 _And if I fall, I’ll take it all_  
 _It’s so easy after all_

 

**Let Your Heart Hold Fast — Fort Atlantic**  
 _Oh the desolation grows_  
 _Every inch revealed_  
 _As my heart is pierced_  
 _Oh my soul is now exposed_

_So let your heart hold fast_  
 _For this soon shall pass_

 

**Last Way Out Of Here — Paloalto**  
 _And you’re feeling who you are_  
 _And you don’t care who it is_  
 _How do you feel?_  
 _And you’re barely wonderful_  
 _And you don’t care if it hurts_  
 _How do you feel?_  
 _It’s the last way out of here_

 

**What I Wouldn't Give — Holly Brook**  
 _What I wouldn’t give just to forget_  
 _So I can remember how to live again_  
 _I wanna live again_

 

**Sonho Dourado — Daniel Lanois**

 

**Better Days (Acoustic Version) — Goo Goo Dolls**  
 _And you ask me what I want this year_  
 _And I try to make this kind and clear_  
 _Just a chance that maybe we’ll find better days_

_Cause tonight’s the night the world begins again_

 

**Not Your Year — The Weepies**  
 _Every day it starts again_  
 _You cannot say if you’re happy_  
 _You keep trying to be_  
 _Try harder, maybe this is not your year_

 

**I'm Still Here — Johnny Rzeznik**  
 _And I want a moment to be real,_  
 _Wanna touch things I don’t feel._  
 _Wanna hold on and feel I belong_

_I’m the one_  
 _‘Cause I’m still here._

 

**Learning To Breathe — Switchfoot**  
 _I’m living again, awake and alive_  
 _I’m dying to breathe in these abundant skies_

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Only Satellites](https://archiveofourown.org/works/949208) by [bluflamingo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluflamingo/pseuds/bluflamingo)




End file.
